The present invention relates to an improved structure of a signal transmission line, wherein the material of the cable fibers is DU-PONT KEVLAR (polyamide) or nylon, besides, the cables are tightly wound or twisted by copper wires with good conductivity. The material of the cables is DU-PONT KEVLAR or nylon with high tension-resistance, good flexibility and high heat-tolerance. Therefore, the signal transmission line is not easily broken and the signals can be transferred at any time. Therefore, the defect that a prior art signal transmission line is easily broken is improved. Besides, the cables of the signal transmission line are tightly wound and twisted by copper wires, so that the copper wires are densely arranged. Therefore, when the signal transmission line is wound or bent, no gap is formed between copper wires and the signal transmission line has a more preferred flexibility and softness, thus the signal transmission line is more easily wound. Furthermore, the signal transmission line is easier to be welded or pressed into a terminal without breaking.
With reference to FIG. 4, a prior art signal transmission line 20, such as that used in the receiver and transmitter connected to a telephone, or a transmission line used in notebook computer, is illustrated. The transmission line 20 is formed by a plurality of cables 7. The material of the cables 7 is nylon. A copper foil 8 with good conductivity is tightly wound on the cables 7 and a layer of insulator 9 encloses the outer surface of the cables 7. The material of the insulator 9 is nylon and the enclosed signal transmission line 10 has a flat and curled shape.
However, in the prior art transmission line 20, when a copper foil 8 winds the cables 7, since the copper foil 8 has a flat shape, when the transmission line 20 is curled, gaps will generate between different copper foils 8. Thus, it is needed to wind the copper foil on the cables 7 twice. Moreover, the transmission line 20 has no sufficient softness, so that the transmission line as a poor flexibility and is not easily curled. Meanwhile, during manufacturing of the copper foil 8, the copper wires need to be pressed by a roller so as to form as a flat plate. Therefore, the manufacturing process is complicated and the resistance thereof is enlarged. As a result, poor signal transmission is induced.